Cyber
by bubbleeeeeetea
Summary: Kaito and Len get a little naughty on webcam! KAILEN YAOI SMUT LEMON TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

"I'll be going out with Miku then. I won't be back until tomorrow, so be sure to eat and get some sleep~!" Rin shouted from the living room. The front door opened and closed. _What a pest_, I thought. Although she's my twin sister with her unique perks, she can be a bit annoying.

"...hope she fucks you hard then..." I mumble under my breath, followed by a distressed sigh.

I scrolled down the search results page, with a bored expression. There was nothing to do on the internet today. That is, until...

_PING!_

Someone IMed me. I quickly opened up my IM window and saw it was Kaito._ Kaito._ **Kaito -mother fucking- Shion.**

****He was the coolest guy in the school. All the girls loved him. Heck, even some guys did! Kaito would get confessions everyday at school, he was just that unbearable. Even my lesbian sister admitted that he's cute!

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, unable to read the words as my vision was blurry. Although it was four in the afternoon, I haven't gotten much sleep lately.

_Hey, Len^^ Wanna cam? _his message read. My heart thumped against my chest, cheeks flushing red. Why was my body acting this way, though?

_Sure. _I replied. I fixed myself a bit, and then a window popped up asking for to use my cam. I rapidly clicked yes and Kaito suddenly popped up on my screen, sucking on a popsicle as he was obviously IMing someone.

"Oh, hey, Len!" he greeted smoothly, soon shoving that popsicle back in his mouth to type.

"Yo," I replied like a total idiot, "Is there anything you wanted to talk about, in particular...?" _OH NOW YOU'VE DONE IT, LEN! LET YOUR CURIOSITY CONTROL YOU, WHY DON'T YOU. HASHTAG GO KILL YOURSELF, SHOTA BOY, _I thought.

"Ehe," Kaito said cooly with a sudden smirk, "I think you're really cute."

No no no no no no. My ears aren't working properly, I need to get them checked. Did Kaito just call me cute?

"I know this may sound sudden, but I'd fuck you any day." Kaito said, smirk growing wider.

"I...," I started _WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?! I FEEL THE SAME WAY WHAT, _"I... I-I f... feel the... same." I swear to god, right then my face was the reddest it has been in years.

"You wanna, uh... c-cyber then...?" Kaito timidly asks. I nod in response, too shy to say anything.

Kaito soon takes off his shirt without a warning, tossing his popsicle aside.

"Strip too." he simply orders before he zips off his pants, revealing a hardon underneath a thin layer of boxers.

I gulp and rapidly take of my shirt in embarrassment, slowly zipping down my pants shyly too. Without a doubt, we both remove our boxers as well in perfect sync.

"...finger your self as I jack off." Kaito ordered. My eyes widened, whole body feeling hot.

I move my index finger around my butt and penis area, trying to locate my little entrance.

"Find it? Please nod when you do and I'll tell you went to insert a digit." Kaito said, as nice as possible.

A few moments passed before my finger brushed against a hole of mine. Shivers went down my spine at the feeling, I wanted more.

I did a harsh nod with a needy look, tempted to shove it right in.

"A little desperate, are we?" Kaito teased. He chuckled as I kept restraining, feeling sweet go down my face.

"O-Okay... now!" Kaito announced and I just directly shoved my finger in with no regrets.

I could hear him jacking off, checking my screen often to see his beautiful prize. While I, of course, had to give him the view of my 'lips' and couldn't face the screen properly.

I thrusted my finger in and out slightly, it hurt but it felt so good. Almost like a sin that I had to experience.

"Nh-! Mmh... Ah... ah... ah!" I moaned in ectasy, enjoying this moment.

"Nf... Len...! You're... ha, beautiful!" Kaito managed to say.

With that being said, I couldn't help but insert another digit. It's as if I had the right to.

"Nhyaa... Ah.. hahn... Mhm- YAAN~!" I exclaimed, hitting my sweetspot as I did some exploring.

"Ugh- I'm so- I'm gonna cum~!" my partner announced.

"Y-yahn... ah- M-... na... Me... t.. hah! ...too!" I breathed out, almost at my climax.

Soon enough, we both came.

"Ah... Len, can I... come over?"

"Why?"

"So I can actually fuck your little cute tight ass."

* * *

**First smut ever~! Did you enjoy it?^^ Making this a two-shot, so stay tuned~~!**


	2. Chapter 2

A knock on the door and the doorbell rang as well. Kaito was here.

Len ran to the door, eager for Kaito. And eager in his pants as well.

"I'm home, honey~!" Kaito joked as he entered the unfamiliar house.

Len scoffed, and took Kaito's hand, dragging him to his room.

"...what's in the bag?" Len questioned innocently as he closed the door and the curtains.

"A maid costume." Kaito replied, shoving the revealing outfit in his face with an idiotic smile.

"I-idiot! I'm not wearing that...!" Len protested, looking to the side with crossed arms as he blushed like mad.

"I'll give you triple the sex~."

"...w-we'll... i-if it _does_ fit, I-I mean..." Len stammered.

The small boy stripped of all clothing and got into the maid costume.

"...does it look okay?" he questioned, looking around at his body.

It was like a normal maid's dress. Except much shorter, it came with panties that connected with the stocking, and a push-up bra.

"This should answer your question." Kaito said fiercely as he grabbed the boy's small frame and pinned him to the bed. "You really _are_ cute."

Kaito dipped his head, and started to teasingly lick Len's neck.

"Nh.. ple-... ah..." Len moaned, forgetting is set of words.

Kaito moved down, all the way to Len's inner thigh and sucked on it.

"Ah...! Please...! K-Kaito..." Len pleaded as Kaito's lip got closer to his little... thing.

"Alright." Kaito said with a warm chuckle, breath layering onto Len's thigh.

Kaitos slyly discarded his uke's panties, revealing a semi-hard penis.

"Aw, how cute...!" Kaito teased with a smirk. Kaito flipped Len over, pushing his little dress up.

"I'm going in dry! Bite the pillow~!"Kaito announced, soon trying to gently shove himself in.

"Ah-ah nn... K-Kaito...!" Len moaned, on the verge of tears.

* * *

"Fuck me like I'm a toy!" Len pleaded as soon as the pain went away.

Kaito smashed himself into the boy, very tight as he was.

"L-Len..! You're... s-so... fucking tight!" Kaito groaned, continuing to thrust as he enjoyed this moment. "I-I've... longed for this."

"A-Ah~! K... Kai...! Nh...!" Len moaned, restraining from making any further noises. That was until, Kaito slammed into the right a bit and that was Len's sweet little spot.

"Ya-hyaaaan~! Nyah.. ah! AH... mnh! Mnah... ahh... hahhh...! A-AH~!" Len continued, as Kaito violently thrusted into the same spot over and over, moving his hips to a rhythm. Soon, Len followed this melodic rhythm and they both rock their hips up and down side to side in perfect sync, the hot room filled with moans.

"I-I'm gonna.. ahhh... c-come.. nyahhyaaahh~!" Len exclaimed, moaning at the last bit. White spurted everywhere, leaving the two males panting, needing air.

Kaito looked at Len as soon as they caught their breaths.

"Round two?" he said with a smirk, a lustful look in his eye.

Kaito picked up Len and started grinding onto him, satisfied to see Len tighten his face.

"I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
